Water for Tea
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Beware of short people offering Water for Tea.


**Water for Tea**

by reinbeauchaser

**Disclaimer:** _Hello! Yes, it HAS been a while since I last posted anything on this site, or any other site, for that matter. I still have at least three or four on-going stories to finish, one I am re-writing, and another that is brand new but where I haven't quite resolved certain issues. _

_The inspiration for THIS one-shot came from a cousin of mine who sent me one of those funny little emails, the kind that has an amusing story, and that makes you laugh out loud. _

_With that said, I hope I do as well with this. Oh, and it might make you a little squeamish and suspicious the next time a young person offers you something to drink. In short, beware of short people holding cups of water. _

_Enjoy!_

***

It had been a very long day. Splinter was exhausted. He sat in his chair, the one his sons knew NOT to sit in because that was Sensei's Special Chair. They could sit anywhere else in the lair (except, of course, for the stove and inside the refrigerator), but not in Sensei's Special Chair.

He had just given his four young sons, all of them three years of age, a time out, assigning them the task of coloring in the partially used coloring books he had procured from one of his many foraging trips topside. Crayons consisted of colorful nubs tossed out that were too small to be of much use to a human child, but were a boon of rainbow delights to four small mutant turtle toddlers.

Splinter closed his eyes and tried to soak in the momentary peace, knowing all too well how rarified it was. He took in several deep breaths, released them, and relaxed into his chair.

He had just dipped into a light medication, when a small sound brought him out of his reverie. He opened the one eye closest to the sound and saw one of his sons coming towards him, carefully holding a small cup. He could see how hard the boy concentrated on every step he took, mindful of the cup. As the child came closer, Splinter could see why the boy was trying to be careful. The cup held water.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?"

"I gets you some tea," the toddler smiled broadly.

"Hmm…tea, you say?"

"Yes, Mastah Splinter, you looks tioud."

"I look tired? Why do you say that?"

"Cuz, you sittin' in yo Chairo."

"Ah, so when I'm sitting in my chair, that means I am tired?"

Leo grinned, "I notice thins likes that."

"Ah." The rat watched as his son came closer. "And you have decided that I need a cup of tea?"

"Yes!" Leonardo chirped. "Here, I gives you some tea."

Splinter chuckled and almost didn't take advantage of his son's generosity. Yet, he didn't want to discourage such thoughtfulness, either, so, he gratefully took the cup and, bowing before his son – who grinned even bigger, drank the small bit of 'tea' in one gulp.

"Leonardo, this is the best tea I have ever had," Splinter declared enthusiastically, if only to encourage the child.

Leo did an exaggerated bow, "I knew you'd likes it!"

"Thank you, my son, you are very thoughtful."

"You rest, now, Mastah Splinter."

"Leonardo, how are you brothers doing?"

"Oh, theys doin' fine. Raphy hit Mikey only one."

"One?"

"Yeah, they use'ly argoo lots, but today only one."

"You mean, Once."

Leonardo cheered, "Yeah, one!" and then he took the cup from Splinter's offered hand and toddled out of the room.

Splinter watched him go, but something niggled at the back of his mind. Something not quite right with the direction the child went… because that was the direction he had come. He yawned then and decided just to let the matter go. He closed his eyes, trying to get in a little meditation before the next interruption, of which he knew would come, because it always did.

A while later, the familiar padding of little feet jarred the rat from his light nap. He looked in the direction from where he heard the sound and saw Leonardo once again making his way towards him, with the same cup balanced between his two hands as before. And, as before, he had filled the cup with water…or, according to Leonardo, tea.

"Leonardo, I have already had some of your wonderful tea."

"Yes, I knows, but you looks extra 'pecial tired and you needs mora." Leo smiled knowingly.

Unable to resist the child, Splinter gratefully took the cup and downed it quickly, and – as before – praised its virtues, and gave the cup back to Leonardo.

And, as before, Leonardo turned around and toddled back in the direction from which he came.

Splinter watched him go and, again, wondered about it. The tea…the water…the hallway…and then….Splinter's eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

Leonardo had not come from the kitchen. He was too short to reach the sink. And Splinter would have heard the chair had the child moved any of the five over to said sink.

If he was too short for the kitchen sink, then most definitely, Leonardo was too short even for the bathroom sink.

Splinter ran to the bathroom and double-brushed his teeth and gargled with Listerine, and then brushed his teeth a third time. After that, he went into the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of herbal medicinal tea and then three more, downing each in quick succession.

Then, Splinter set about teaching Leonardo – and his remaining three sons - the difference between sink water and the kind found in the toilet.


End file.
